


The Emperor's Chambers

by LegendofCarl



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Sex, Anal Fisting, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, M/M, Slutor, Tentacle Dick, Threesome - M/M/M, Throat Fucking, Xenophilia, sheathe eating, xenodick
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-04
Updated: 2019-02-07
Packaged: 2019-10-04 02:15:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 7,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17295788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LegendofCarl/pseuds/LegendofCarl
Summary: A collection of smutty one shots that feature Lotor and other characters I feel like writing about fucking each other in different ways.Necessary kink tags/ship tags will be added as the collection continues to grow.





	1. LotorxSendakxShiro - Count For Me

**Author's Note:**

> For simplicity sake; imagine that this is an au where Lotor and Sendak fell in love at some point and got married, later meeting Shiro and falling in love with him as well. In this au it isn't forbidden for a polyamorous relationship within the Galra Empire, in fact most can have as many spouses as they desire, except for the Emperor. There was only ever one Empress allowed to reign at a time, and thus royal consort became a popular title among the second, third, and fourth spouses of whatever Emperor currently reigned.
> 
> Also yes, I'm implying that Sendak's official title isn't just Commander; it's Empress Sendak, Commander of the Galra Empire.

It had been a long gruelling day for the Emperor; war council meeting after resource meeting after alliance meeting. His work never seemed to cease; a fact that brought great disappointment to two important individuals in his life. Lotor let out an exhausted sigh as he made his way towards his chambers, having cancelled his last two meetings for the day. The Emperor needed a chance to unwind and he had the perfect idea in mind. He turned down the final hallway and stopped briefly in front of his chambers doorway before entering to see quite a sight before him.

Off to the side Lotor saw his royal consort, Shiro, writhing against the machine he had been place on the night before. Shiro loved being placed this way on the machine, tied and gagged, left in a puddle of his own satisfaction as the machine continued to probe deep inside him, pulling struggled moans from deep within his chest. The stimulation this machine put him through was almost torturous for Shiro as he writhed, his arms tightly tied together behind his back. Something Lotor loved to watch as his consort writhed about on his custom seat, watching as the probe continuously pressed into Shiro, filling him entirely while his silver cock trembled from the sensations.

Lotor pitied the fact he never had a chance to see Shiro’s natural cock. The one he was born with. Shiro had lost it during his time fighting in the gladiator ring, being given a prosthetic as reward for having become victorious by the end of that match. Shiro’s new cock was a metal attachment with soft ridges that lined the underside, however Lotor’s favourite aspect of Shiro’s replacement had to be the heated function.  _ Nothing _ pleased the Emperor more than feeling Shiro’s hot cock against his eager tongue.

“Welcome back my Emperor, we weren’t expecting you,” Sendak called out from the doorway leading to the en suite washroom. He stood there, bare and erect, having had every intention to bide his time with the royal consort while waiting for his husband to return to their chambers.

“And what exactly were you planning to do Sendak?” Lotor mused, walking towards his bed and sitting down on the velvet sheets that were scattered about.

“I was planning to take our consort off of his  _ charging stand _ .” Sendak smirked, eyeing Shiro as he trembled in a puddle of his own cum. His cock throbbed painfully, threatening to burst again with rivulets of his seed all over his stomach and the machine. Shiro had forgotten how long he had been on this machine, but it slowly ate away at his consciousness, leaving him lost in his own pleasure as the machine continued to probe inside him. Shiro’s back was heavily arched, his head thrown back as he desperately tried to moan through the gag, pulling and writhing against his restraints as the stimulation becoming unbearable. Lotor loved the sight of Shiro like this, drool trailing from the corners of his mouth and down his chin and neck, the beads of tears forming in his eyes as everything became too much for him. Lotor itched to take Shiro off of his mount and bend him over, show him what over stimulation really was. But as his consort always liked to chime in with...

_ Patience yields focus. _

“Leave him. Come here instead.” Lotor commanded, watching as Shiro lifted his head and looked back at Lotor with panic in his eyes.  _ I have to stay? _ Lotor nodded, his smirk widening as his husband stepped towards him.

“How would you like to be pleased my Emperor?” Sendak called, running his hand along his own  **_massive_ ** , ridged cock. Lotor eyed his husband up and down.  _ Yes. How do I want to be pleased? _

Lotor’s tongue swiped across his upper lip as he looked Sendak over. Ignoring Shiro’s pleasured whimpers from the corner,  he lifted his arms to remove his armour.

“Allow me,” Sendak replied reaching out to remove his Emperor’s attire. Carefully, he lifted the chest plate above Lotor’s head before running his hand down Lotor’s chest. He continued to run his hand along Lotor’s body as he reached behind, pulling down on Lotor’s zipper and exposing his back.

Meanwhile, Lotor occupied his attention by grasping Sendak's erect cock and carefully running his fingers along each ridge, forcing Sendak to tremble against his touch. A smirk played across the Emperor's face as he continued to lazily play with Sendak's cock, teasing it, and leaving his husband a quaking mess in front of him.

Sendak peeled Lotor’s flight suit off, exposing his bare chest. A sight Sendak would never tire of; Lotor was well built, with a wide chest that narrowed into a cinched waist. But Sendak was eager to expose  his favourite sight. He quickly flipped Lotor over, chewing on his lip before ripping his Emperor’s flight suit down further, exposing the Emperor’s tight succulent ass.

“Impatient aren’t we?” Lotor murmured, as Sendak grasped  his ass firmly before bending over slightly to run his tongue along Lotor’s back all the way up to his neck. He bit down firmly, refreshing the mark he had left that morning. Lotor let out a blissful sigh as Sendak continued to finish undressing him.

“I haven’t seen you since this morning,” Sendak growled, he was never one for patience, not when his heat was starting to come in. Sendak pulled off the remainder of Lotor’s suit and looked at him in awe; a paragon of perfection in his eyes. Lotor’s long body was well toned, with a brilliant violet hue that left Sendak speechless. Lotor was a unique sight amongst Galra. Most found him repulsive, but to Sendak Lotor was absolutely flawless.

“Nonsense. You saw me at the war meeting discussing Commander Braix’s success in the Venulis quadrant,” Lotor replied, stretching himself out on the bed. The day had been long, so long, and now he finally had a chance to relax with the two most important men in his life.

“Not like this,” Sendak growled. Lotor rolled his eyes as he felt Sendak’s prosthetic grab him by the waist, pulling him onto the Commander’s lap. Sendak continued,”It wasn’t like seeing you wrapped around my throbbing cock.”

Sendak found that his leftover cum in Lotor’s ass from earlier that morning acted as a wonderful lubricant to slip his cock in with little resistance, bringing an arch to the Emperor’s back. It was an act which brought a ragged moan from Lotor’s lips as he quickly adjusted to his husband’s girth, his body bulging to accommodate Sendak’s  **_massive_ ** cock. A large smirk crossed Sendak’s face as he stood up, using his arm to float Lotor along with him. This way, he never had to remove his cock from deep within his Emperor’s quivering asshole.

Shiro was left to watch helplessly from his corner, sitting on the sleek metallic machine as it continued to probe him and stretch his asshole further than he ever thought possible. His cock was throbbing intensely, and his mind and body were numb from the myriad of orgasms he had endured. Shiro was unsure how much more his body could take before he passed out, desperately moaning for his final climax, a chance to rest.

Shiro squirmed and writhed, strings of hot pearly cum streaming out of his cock and landing on his coated stomach. The drool spilled from his mouth, collecting and hanging off of his chin, drooping low enough to reach his weeping cock. Shiro found it almost cruel. The  _ over stimulation _ , the show he was put on only to have no one watch while he’s forced to watch Lotor be fucked by Sendak instead of  _ him _ .

Lotor panted heavily as Sendak had his way with him. His prosthetic hand was wrapped firmly around Lotor’s waist holding him flat in the air, moving Lotor back and forth against Sendak’s throbbing, ridged cock slow enough for Lotor to  _ count each ridge _ as it entered and left his body, making the Emperor quiver in satisfaction. Lotor was quickly losing himself to the pleasure Sendak was giving him, the way each ridge resisted against his asshole at first, sending electrifying shivers throughout his body as he desperately calls Sendak’s name.

“Do you like that my Emperor?” Sendak asked, bending over Lotor to purr in his ear, “shall I continue?”

“Fuuuck—Sendak.” Lotor growled. He did everything within his power to hold his composure, but found it extremely difficult once Sendak decided to take that as a yes and pick up his pace, using his arm to beat Lotor faster and harder against his erect cock. Lotor’s pants became more desperate, his toes curling as he could feel his orgasm fast approaching. His tentacles writhed and twitched against each other, doing anything they could to find stimulation. Lotor let his head fall back, his hair cascading towards the floor, swaying back and forth with each stroke of Sendak’s arm. Lotor’s eyes met Shiro’s as Sendak continued to plunge into his ass. An electrifying stare, one that told Shiro,  _ you’re next _ .

“L-Lotor—“ Sendak groaned, feeling the coil tightening in his abdomen, his orgasm threatening to crash over him.

“A—little longer—ple—“ Lotor gasped, his eyes never leaving Shiro’s. He watched Shiro squirm, giving him a look that begged for his release from the machine, a look that the Emperor wanted to take pity on.

However Sendak had other plans. His arm hoisted Lotor in the air, keeping his cock deep within Lotor as his arm pushed Lotor towards Sendak’s face, giving him a chance to crash his mouth onto his Emperor’s. Sendak slid his hot tongue down Lotor’s throat, sending a shudder throughout Lotor’s body as Sendak’s tongue probed about, exploring familiar territory. Lotor’s eyes rolled back as Sendak’s tongue massaged his own while Sendak’s cock massaged his prostate, pressing against it and bringing Lotor closer to his release.

Sendak pulled apart from Lotor, watching their trail of saliva break as he bent Lotor over again with his prosthetic hand. Sendak grasped Lotor’s ass tightly with his free hand, thrusting his hips against the motions of his prosthetic, reaching new depths that sent an electrifying jolt throughout Lotor’s body as he cried out for more, begging for Sendak to finish him.

“Sendak—I need—so close—“ Lotor panted, barely able to form the words he wanted to say. He let his head fall back, watching as Shiro reached yet another climax. By now Shiro seemed almost non-existent, as if his mind had left due to the overwhelming stimulation his body was receiving. Lotor grinned at the sight, excited to see how much further he could  _ push _ Shiro after this.

But first Sendak had to finish pushing Lotor, and Sendak knew Lotor was oh so close. Sendak’s pace quickened as he lurched over Lotor, dragging his fangs against Lotor’s chest in between bites, leaving several marks to bleed freely. Lotor groaned, feeling his husband’s hot tongue drag against his flesh as well, lapping at the beads of blood he created. It was driving Lotor mad, all of the teasing from Sendak leaving Lotor a writhing mess in his prosthetic hand.

“Ohhh—Send-AKK!—” Lotor cried out, feeling Sendak’s hot cum coat the inside of his ass, Lotor’s own orgasm came close behind, coating his and Sendak’s stomach in a translucent pink fluid. The two men panted as they looked at each other, Sendak bending over to plant a gentle kiss on his Emperor’s lips before setting him up right. A smirk tugged at his lips as he watched his Emperor struggle to stand up straight, his legs weak from such a thorough fuck.

“Shall I bring the consort over now my Emperor?” Sendak purred watching Lotor sit lazily on the edge of the bed, leaning back on his elbows as he attempted to calm his breathing.

“Excellent idea.” Lotor smirked, watching Shiro perk up. The poor consort had been through so much already, having been placed on his mount the previous night and left there all day to writhe and squirm in his own cum from the stimulation as the machine continuously probed away. Left gagged and tied, unable to free himself from the agony of his over stimulation.

Sendak stepped over to Shiro. He shut the machine off, showing off just how much Shiro was quivering. Sendak gently removed Shiro’s gag, ragged pants erupting from the consort as he could finally catch his entire breath.

“Th-that—un—unfair—“ Shiro gasped, looking at Lotor. It was him who challenged Shiro to attempt to last so long.

“Hm? What was that?” Lotor replied waving his hand, signalling Sendak to place the gag back into Shiro’s aching mouth.

“No-No—“ Shiro begged. He had enough of the gag; he wanted something else inside his mouth, something  _ warm _ .

“As I thought.” Lotor watched as Sendak picked Shiro up with his prosthetic arm and brought him over towards the bed, resting Shiro between Lotor’s legs, “—you know what to do.”

Shiro nodded eagerly, “yes my Emperor," opening his mouth wide and inching closer. Lotor’s tentacles wasted no time claiming their territory, plunging into Shiro’s hot mouth and writhing about. Shiro groaned softly against the sensation, a welcomed change to the ache that rested between his sore legs. Shiro enthusiastically moved his head back and forth, feeling the soft ridges on the underside of his tentacles rub against his throat, sending small waves of ecstasy throughout his body with each stroke. Shiro looked up at Lotor, watching his expression intently as he ran his tongue between the tentacles, bringing a shudder from Lotor. Shiro took great pride in the way his Emperor reacted to him, eyes rolled back, lips parted wide especially because he knows how  _ sweet _ his reward will be once he’s completed his task.

But he wasn’t done yet; he knew his Emperor craved more. Shiro squirmed against the restraints, pulling his head back and gasping, “Re—move—“

Sendak looked to his husband, watching for his approval. Lotor lifted his head to look down at his consort, seeing how flushed and raw his skin was from the machine brought a large smirk to the Emperor’s face, and to see his how slick coat Shiro’s chin and throat?

“Very well.” Lotor knew exactly what Shiro planned and he shivered in anticipation before lying down on his back and spreading his legs open. A feast before Shiro’s eyes. Sendak removed the restraints keeping Shiro’s arms held behind his back before returning back to the other side of the bed, watching his two lovers as he continued to palm his cock. A sigh of relief left Shiro’s lips as he reached up and stretched  his weary arms before getting to work.

Shiro crawled onto the end of the bed, hanging his face over Lotor’s tentacles as they reached out for him. Desperate to feel Shiro’s hot velvet mouth to engulf them again. Shiro grinned; he loved watching how excited they would get when he was near, how  _ eager _ they were to fill him. But not yet. No, Shiro had other plans for his writhing Emperor first.

Shiro crawled further up Lotor’s body, running his hand over Lotor’s exposed thighs, licking his lips.  _ Now _ he could get some much-needed revenge. Shiro grasped Lotor’s hips firmly before flipping him over and pulling him up over his knee.

“And what exactly do you intend to do Shiro?” Lotor purred.

_ Little minx _ , Shiro thought,  _ you know exactly what I have planned for you _ .

“My Emperor, I feel this is only fair after the treatment I was put through,” Shiro quipped back.

“As per your request Shiro.” Another deep purr, sending a slight shiver throughout Shiro’s body as he thought about his next action.

Shiro paused before quickly raising his hand and striking the Emperor, forming a deep violet mark where his hand had made contact on Lotor’s soft flesh. A yelp escaped the Emperor’s lips and Shiro could feel his tentacles writhe against his lap.

“You’ll regret this consort.” Lotor’s purr was deep, almost threatening, but Shiro knew better. There was never regret when it was just the three of them like this. Lotor hung his head, hair splayed against the bed as Shiro continued to strike his ass with firm precision. Shiro had no idea how quickly Lotor would enact his own revenge.

Shiro felt Lotor’s tentacles flick against his weeping tip, reaching out to tenderly rub tips against his. Shiro hunched over Lotor, a hitch in his breath as his body trembled against their touch.  _ Damn it, _ Shiro thought. He had to distract his Emperor—anything to stop him from teasing him in such a way.

“Loo—tor—“ Shiro sighed blissfully, feeling Lotor’s tentacles wrap around his cock, squeezing tightly and beginning to run themselves along his length.

“Y—“ Lotor’s smug satisfaction was cut quickly when he felt another strike. A fiery strike. One that sent a wave of scorching flames across his body. Lotor let out a loud cry of ecstasy, feeling his ass tingle and burn from Shiro’s most recent strike. He wearily lifted his head to glance at Shiro, realizing what his consort had done.

_ A little added heat _ . Shiro smirked as the violet hue faded from his prosthetic arm before leaning over to whisper into Lotor’s ear, “I think you just came all over my lap your highness.”

Lotor’s eyes widened. His mind had been so preoccupied with the fiery burn that coated his rear he hadn’t even felt his own orgasm. He got up onto his knees weakly before Shiro flipped him back over onto his back, a dark gleam in his eyes, “I’m not finished with you yet  _ my Emperor _ .”

Lotor propped himself on his elbows, watching to see what his consort had planned next. Shiro grinned up at his Emperor, shimmying down the bed so his face was level with Lotor’s crotch. His tentacles reached out desperately for Shiro to touch them, to caress them until they wept. But Shiro would make Lotor wait for such a sensation. Instead Shiro focused further between Lotor’s legs, putting all of his attention on Lotor’s pulsing asshole. Shiro took his hand and placed it between Lotor’s cheeks, bringing a shudder from the Emperor. Another grin flashed on Shiro’s face as he watched Lotor’s reaction, gently running his thumb over Lotor’s eager hole.

“Do you intend to only tease me?” Lotor’s voice was dark, filled with desire and need.

“Patience yields focus,” Shiro quipped, pushing his thumb inside and pulling slightly. Lotor arched his back, gasping as his toes curled. Lotor was still sensitive from Sendak, and Shiro took great advantage of this. Shiro decided that after finding satisfaction from Lotor’s initial reaction that he would push his Emperor further.

“This’ll be easy, you’re still pretty stretched out from Sendak,” Shiro remarked, slipping his thumb out and running his hand along Lotor’s tentacle, coating his hand in slick before pressing his fingers together. “Remember to breathe.”

Shiro slowly began to slip his hand inside Lotor’s pulsing asshole, dragging a strangled gasp from the Emperor’s mouth as his back arched higher, body trembling. Shiro watched Lotor carefully, ensuring his Emperor was ready for him to continue further. His eyes briefly flicked over to Sendak on the other side of the bed.

Sendak’s cock was beyond rock hard and  _ it ached _ . Thick trails of white precum trailed down his ridged cock as his hand trailed up along the underside of the shaft, wiping up the trails and spreading it all over his cock, forcing the foreskin of his cock to stretch with each swipe of his hand. Sendak shuddered, eager to place his refreshed cock  _ somewhere _ . He eyed Shiro, watching the consort as he slowly began moving his arm in and out of the Emperor’s ass, pulling whimpers and gasps from him. Lotor’s back was arched high, lips parted as he called his consort’s name. Sendak licked his lips, knowing  _ exactly _ where he planned to place his restless cock. 

Sendak pulled himself completely onto the bed and towards his Emperor, taking his prosthetic arm and setting it underneath Lotor’s back, elevating him slightly to make his and Shiro’s access to their Emperor easier. Lotor turned his head to look at Sendak, giving him a sight he never wanted to forget.

A light blush had formed over Lotor’s cheeks, his eyes hooded and filled with an insatiable lust. Sighing blissfully, Lotor asked, “And—what do you have planned?”

Sendak smirked, his fangs glistening in the soft lighting of the bedroom as he placed his weeping cock in front of Lotor’s mouth. “Giving the Emperor exactly what he wants.”

There was a gleam in Lotor’s eyes as he eagerly parted his lips further, desperate to taste his husband on his lips. Sendak wasted no time, plunging his cock into Lotor’s mouth and down his throat, a smug grin creeping over his face as he watched Lotor’s throat bulge with his size. But seeing his ridges outlined by his Emperor’s throat was what made Sendak’s cock throb even more with carnal lust. Sendak slowly began to buck his hips against Lotor’s mouth, running his hand down Lotor’s throat, bringing a shudder to both of them.

Shiro wasn’t done yet either, picking up his pace as he continued to fist Lotor’s ass. It was only when Shiro bent his head over and eagerly took Lotor’s writhing tentacles into his velvety mouth that Lotor finally found his mind being lost to the white-hot pleasure.

It took little time for Sendak to reach another orgasm, climaxing deep inside of his Emperor’s throat. He leisurely pulled his cock out, watching the bulge in Lotor’s throat slowly disappear, listening to the coughs and gags as Lotor attempted to swallow his cum. However he found difficulty in swallowing gracefully, finding most dribbling out of the corners of his mouth and onto the bed. 

“You handled that wonderfully.” Sendak purred, patting Lotor’s head before using his hand to wipe away at the cum that remained on Lotor’s chin. Lotor smiled at Sendak, finding his lips quickly parting as Shiro continued to fist him.

Shiro’s forearm was completely engulfed and surrounded by Lotor’s pulsing asshole. Slowly Shiro turned his fist back and forth, stroking against Lotor’s extremely sensitive prostate. Lotor wanted to buck his hips desperately, but Sendak’s prosthetic kept a firm grip on him as Shiro continued to deep throat his tentacles. His hot tongue swiped against Lotor’s tentacles as they probed deeper into Shiro’s mouth. The pleasure was maddening to the Emperor. His hands reached out and grasped Shiro’s head, pulling him closer against his aching tentacles, desperate to feel Shiro’s throat engulf them entirely. 

He wanted to call out, to beg his lovers to push him over the edge. But all he could manage were more gargled moans as Sendak slid his cock into his mouth again. Sendak loved to fuck Lotor’s pretty little mouth; loved watching his hot cum ooze out of the corners of Lotor’s mouth, watch as his eyes roll back. Sendak pressed on his erect cock through Lotor’s throat, a soft groan escaping his lips as he stopped the movement of his hips, instead deciding to run his hand up and down.

To say Lotor felt stuffed was an understatement, a sensation the Emperor would forever crave. Lotor found himself lost in the pleasurable, electrifying chills that rung throughout his body like a bell. Aching for that sweet release. His ears drooped slightly as his hot blush washed over his cheeks and ears, a marvellous dark violet colour. He was barely able to keep his heavily hooded eyes open as he felt Sendak climax deep inside his throat again. Sendak slid his cock out, watching the mixture of Lotor’s saliva and his cum drip out of Lotor’s mouth as he pants.

Sendak watched Lotor’s face as it twisted, knowing his Emperor was close. Lotor’s lips were parted wide, his tongue hanging out slightly. Shiro continued to vigorously fist Lotor, wanting nothing more than to hear his Emperor sing. 

_ And sing, Lotor would. _

Shiro continued to fist Lotor, finding it would not take much longer before Lotor bucked his hips hard against Shiro’s face, rivulets of cum shooting out of his tentacles deep into Shiro’s throat, coating it entirely. Lotor panted heavily, slowly coming down from his high as Shiro gently pulled back from the tentacles, careful to make sure none of Lotor’s sweet release was wasted, an act that brought a shudder to the Emperor.

“Ah—mazing,” Lotor remarked, letting his head fall back in bliss. He found that all of his stress from the day had vanished, that he was left in nothing but a pool of his own satisfaction. Lotor quickly found himself in a deep relaxation, closing his eyes as he took in deep breaths. Sendak carefully lowered him with his prosthetic arm, placing the Emperor safely on the bed before bring the hand back to him.

“Thank you,” Shiro grinned, sitting himself onto his knees at the end of the bed to look over his two lovers, his eyes lingering over Sendak’s cock. Sendak took notice of Shiro’s eager gaze and smirked.

“Still want to keep going?” Sendak questioned him, grasping his cock and rubbing it, preparing to give Shiro  _ exactly _ want he wanted.

Shiro licked his lips. "I'm not ready to back down yet," he purred, moving further onto the bed before turning around and lifting his ass high for the Galra commander.  Sendak wasted little time nestling himself between Shiro’s legs, using his prosthetic arm to prop the consort up to give himself a better angle for his cock. He began to prod his weeping tip against Shiro’s pulsating asshole. A low groan escaped Shiro’s lips, “Ffuuuck—yes Sendak oh—”

“Good. Count each ridge consort.” Sendak smirked to himself watching Shiro’s back arch as he slid himself in ever so slowly, teasing the consort. He heard a small whimper come from Shiro’s throat followed by  a soft reply.

“O-one,” Shiro gasped. He hated this game. The way Sendak would tease him, taking his sweet time before finally giving Shiro what he longed for.

“Twooo—“ Shiro trailed off, feeling Sendak slowly press himself further into his smaller partner.

“T-three—“ Shiro gasped, feeling nearly half of his lover inside him. Shiro panted heavily, looking down to see his abdomen bulging slightly But it was nothing compared to what he was going to look like once Sendak’s  **_massive_ ** cock was entirely surrounded by his  _ begging _ asshole.

“Fff-ff-four—“ Shiro was panting, desperately wanting to writhe against Sendak’s grip but knowing it would only make it that much more excruciating for him. Sendak licked his lips, lurching over Shiro.

“Do we need to stop?” he purred in his consort’s ear, but Shiro was determined, shaking his head as he took in deep breaths. He felt Sendak grip his hip tightly before plunging deeper.

“Fi—fi-vvve—“ Sendak was mostly inside of Shiro now, the bulge in his abdomen much more prominent, more  _ sensitive _ . Shiro reached up, placed his hand against the protruding flesh, trembling at the sensation. Sendak continued.

“Si-six—“ Shiro sighed contently, feeling the near entirety of Sendak inside him. He couldn’t help himself from gently rocking his hips back and forth, feeling Sendak’s cock grind against the inner walls of his asshole bringing ragged moans to both men.

Seven was always difficult to reach. The ridge was tucked close to the base of Sendak’s cock, leaving mere millimeters between the ridge and the base. Shiro took a deep breath.

“I’m ready Sendak.”

Sendak slammed his hips against Shiro’s, forcing the final ridge to make brief contact.  _ Not good enough _ . Sendak continued to add more force into his thrusts, bringing yelps and pleased gasps from his consort.

“I don’t hear you counting,” Sendak growled, quickening his pace. Shiro gulped.

“Seven—fu-uf--Seven—Seven—uff—Fuck Sendak—Seven—“ Shiro cried out, feeling Sendak’s ridge tease against the rim of his asshole with each thrust. Shiro’s entire body was being set on fire. Each time Sendak hit deep within him it brought Shiro so close. His cock was throbbing, a mixture of pleasure and pain from the near constant stimulation he had endured over the course of the last quintant. Shiro reached up, pressing against Sendak’s throbbing cock as he continued to pound into Shiro’s ass, leaving his flesh raw.

“Se-se—se—“ Shiro couldn’t even finish his thought, Sendak climaxing deep within him, the warmth coating Shiro entirely sending a satisfied shudder throughout his body. It wasn’t long until Shiro felt Sendak’s  **_massive_ ** cock slide out of him slowly.

_1\. 2. 3. 4. 5. 6._

Shiro felt every pop from Sendak’s ridged cock as it moved against his pulsing rim, making him quiver. Sendak flipped Shiro over, admiring the hot flush that covered his face and neck, slowly encroaching over his chest. Sendak bent over Shiro, running his claws down Shiro’s chest agonizingly slow, stopping right before Shiro’s weeping cock.

“You have quite the stamina for a human,” Sendak teased, lowering himself over Shiro’s cock. Shiro panted, raising his head to look down at the Galra commander devilishly licking his lips while between his legs.

“Well I was called ‘The Champion’ long before the Galra ever caught me.” Shiro smirked. He watched Sendak lower himself further, engulfing the entirety of Shiro’s cock in his mouth, bringing a hitched moan to the consort’s lips as his fingers weaved their way into Sendak’s soft fur, “—mmmm yeah.”

Sendak’s tongue came in handy for situations like this. Long enough to wrap entirely around Shiro’s cock, running it up and down as Shiro cried out in ecstasy. Shiro shuddered against each stroke of Sendak’s coarse tongue, being brought closer and closer to his release.

Shiro could feel a coil tightening deep inside him, pain and pleasure mixing together bringing him to an unbearable position. Shiro was desperate for Sendak to finish him. Really finish him. Panting and writhing against Sendak’s touch, he cried out, “Please Sendak o-oo-hh—”

Sendak was feeling merciful. He skillfully pushed Shiro through to the edge in almost no time at all, tasting his consort’s salty cum coat his mouth, enjoying the sounds of satisfied gasps as Shiro slowly came down from his orgasm. Sendak pulled away, licking the remaining slick off of his lips and chin before gathering Shiro up in his arms, pulling him to the head of the bed where Lotor lay, fast asleep.

“He looks so peaceful,” Shiro sighed blissfully, nuzzling into Sendak’s neck. Sendak hummed in agreement, carefully placing Shiro under the blanket before crawling underneath himself. Sendak pulled the remaining blanket over Lotor, wrapping his arm tightly around his Emperor’s waist.

Shiro nestled himself against Sendak, burying his face deep into the Commander’s furry chest. This had to be Sendak’s favourite part; holding the two loves of his life close to him after a passionate affair. He looked down and smiled to see Shiro fast asleep as well. Glancing over to his lover, Sendak saw Lotor bury his face deep into his chest, sighing happily in his sleep. Sendak felt sleep pulling at his eyes, and it wasn’t long before he was fast asleep as well.


	2. LotorxSendak - Tickle Your Palate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a/n: * cracks knuckles for the bending over backwards set up *  
> Au where Sendak and Lotor are bitter ex lovers--Sendak having chosen his duty to the Empire over Lotor and making a grave error in the process after eventually becoming nothing but a puppet for the witch to perform her experiments on. Lotor is sent into exile and the series continues mostly as normal. Lotor becomes Emperor, only Sendak is captured instead of being able to flee, and Lotor quickly finds out that the witch is using him as a puppet. Out of a sense of guilt Lotor finds a way to free Sendak from this--by replacing the prosthetics that the witch had given him with new ones. After reflecting on what had happened to him, Sendak chooses to follow Lotor and soon their old flame is relit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So the au for this one shot is inspired by [myhyperfixations](https://myhyperfixations.tumblr.com/)/[Salt_Queen’s ](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Salt_Queen/pseuds/Salt_Queen)au that they created for a fic that they’re working on (which I cannot wait for you guys to get to read) so definitely keep an eye out for her fic as well!

Lotor ‘s eyes never left Sendak, watching the full-blooded Galra as he carefully undressed his Emperor and proceeded to lay him down on the mattress before him. He never imagined he would have  _ him _ back his life again—not like this. It felt like only days ago, but Lotor knew the fact of the matter was that it had been many centuries since he and Sendak had last shared a moment like this together—since they had last been so intimate. Lotor couldn’t help but squirm in Sendak’s grasp, a faint gasp escaping his lips as Sendak crawled halfway overtop of him—caging him against the mattress.

“What exactly do you have planned  _ General _ ?” Lotor purred, looking down at his newly appointed General as he rested between Lotor’s legs, gently massaging Lotor’s inner thigh absentmindedly as his eyes trailed up the Emperor’s body.

Sendak’s purr vibrated throughout Lotor’s body, he licked his lips as he looked Lotor in the eye—a dark and lust-filled gaze, “I think you have a good idea  _ my Emperor _ .”

“And I specifically told you that you need a trim first,” Lotor’s voice was firm. Lotor squirmed more under Sendak’s grip, knowing all too well what his General had planned for him.

A coy grin slipped over Sendak’s face as he leaned his elbow over Lotor’s leg—pinning it down and then firmly grasping Lotor’s ass with his clawed hand, “And I told you I  _ cannot _ wait to  _ taste _ you.” 

Lotor watched helplessly as Sendak’s new arm floated above—pinning his arms above his head. Lotor’s back arched slightly as he felt Sendak settle between his legs, his hot breath against Lotor’s sensitive flesh sending shivers up the Emperor’s spine. Sendak’s smirk only grew as he bit and sucked gently on Lotor’s inner thigh—moving  _ agonizingly _ slow towards what he desired. Sendak could taste the sweet salt of Lotor’s flesh as he drew closer and closer to his Emperor’s throbbing sheathe.

But this slow movement brought another agonizing sensation to the Emperor’s trembling body—a slight tickle that made his hips buck up underneath Sendak’s grasp, “S-Sendak please—” his voice cracked, giving way to the faintest hint of laughter as Sendak’s fur continued to brush against his sensitive flesh.

Sendak ignored the pleas, instead choosing to bury his face between his lover’s legs and begin lapping at his sensitive entrance. Lotor’s legs trembled and spasmed as Sendak continued to tease him mercilessly. He hated how much he loved this—feeling Sendak’s fur brushing gently against his crotch, sending electrifying ripples throughout his muscles. Sendak’s tongue attempted to clean up his oozing slick, but more only continued to seep out with each and every lap of Sendak’s coarse tongue.

Lotor’s tentacles slowly poked their way out, one gently prodding at the corner of Sendak’s mouth—bringing a growl from him, “Keep those inside for now  _ my Emperor _ .”

Lotor cried out in response, panting and doing everything in his power to will them back inside as Sendak continued to devour his sheathe. 

“Sssendak this is cruel—” Lotor’s laugh was more like a broken whimper as he continued writhing in Sendak’s grasp, his hips bucking against him.

“Is it Lotor?” Sendak asked with a coy purr, as he lifted his head—removing the warmth that Lotor desperately craved. Lotor’s body arched forward involuntarily—reaching to feel Sendak’s soft touch against his flesh against. To feel that warmth cover him once again.

“Sendak—” Lotor warned, panting as his hips continued bucking involuntarily towards Sendak, desiring nothing more than to feel his lover pressed against him again.

“Which is it  _ my Emperor _ , shall I stay between your legs and eat out your drenched sheathe or shall I stop?” Sendak grinned watching Lotor crumble underneath him. His Emperor was a panting mess, and Sendak could tell all Lotor wanted was to feel the divine caress of his tongue once again.

“C-Continue.” Lotor would endure this torture—all to feel Sendak’s hot tongue slip inside him, gently teasing the tips of his tentacles that writhed about inside of him. Lotor’s back arched and his breath hitched,his body reacting against his will. Lotor dissolved into a whimpered moan mixed with an almost giggle as Sendak’s fur continued to brush against his thighs. Lotor knew  Sendak was doing this purposefully—tickling him with his fur—and he hated how easily it worked.

How  _ easily _ he became a puddle in Sendak’s grasp.

Sendak pulled away again, a string of slick and saliva connecting him to Lotor’s sheathe as he grinned, “You taste as fantastic as I remember.”

Lotor let out a heavy sigh, his face hot and flustered as he wrapped his leg around Sendak’s shoulder—pulling him in closer, leaving almost no space between the two of them. Sendak took this as his cue to continue, starting from the beginning and slowly kissing where Lotor’s legs met his groin, pulling a soft groan from the Emperor as his body writhed against Sendak’s fur.

Lotor shuddered, a ragged breath escaping his lips as Sendak continued to tease around the outer rim of his sheathe. He could feel Sendak’s lips tug into a smirk over this reaction—and Sendak could feel Lotor’s leg wrap tighter around his shoulders, pulling him into his thick musk. The scent and taste was utterly engrossing to Sendak, drawing him in and urging him to finally continue with devouring his Emperor.

Lotor let out a ragged sigh,the muscles in his leg rippling as Sendak began to lap away at the slick that oozed out from his sheathe. It was  _ unbearable _ , the sensation of Sendak’s soft fur brushing against his exposed thighs was torturous. Lotor’s body trembled uncontrollably, his one free leg still wrapped firmly around Sendak’s shoulder.

Sendak plunged his tongue in further, flicking it against Lotor’s tentacles. Eager to finally join they slowly began to slither out again, attempting to fill Sendak’s mouth. Sendak pulled away again, a stern look in his eye as he tells Lotor, “I’ll tell you when you can let them out.”

Lotor peered down to look at Sendak with hooded eyes, his arms still stretched high above his head as his General waited for Lotor to re-sheathe his tentacles. Lotor whimpered softly—almost begging Sendak to continue—but after waiting for what seemed like an eternity, he decided to yield to his General’s command, pulling his tentacles back within.

“Excellent, what a well behaved Emperor I follow.” Sendak grinned, returning to the decadent meal laid out before him. He plunged his tongue deep inside Lotor, letting the tentacles massage themselves against his tongue as he pulled Lotor’s hips closer with his hand,pinning him down further into the mattress as he did so.

“Senda-a-a-ak—” Lotor cried out between tortured laughter. His lover’s fur brushing against his thighs was extremely overwhelming, forcing Lotor’s muscles to spasm as Sendak continued to hold him firmly in place. Lotor could feel his orgasm building—he was so close.

“Mmff—” Sendak slurped and sucked at the folds of skin surrounding Lotor’s entrance, letting his fangs drag ever so gently against Lotor’s flesh. Sendak couldn’t help but murmur against Lotor’s flesh as he continued to devour his sex, “ _ So good _ .”

Lotor lost the ability to think—to form any sort of word with his lips other than his lover’s name. Sendak greatly enjoyed how after all these centuries, he could still make Lotor become a puddle underneath him, how  _ sweet _ he still tasted after all this time.

Sendak continued to lap away, pulling more and more of Lotor’s slick out from his oozing slit—making Lotor shudder and gasp and writhe,unable to do anything more. Sendak grinned, he was beyond satisfied with how much pleasure he was bringing to his love. Sendak tightened his grip on Lotor’s ass, pulling his Emperor in closer. Lotor let out another ragged sigh,relieved that Sendak was no longer focusing on tormenting him with the brush of his fur.

Sendak mumbled against Lotor’s flesh, all he could make out was the word,  _ mine, _ as Sendak’s tongue twirled around Lotor’s tentacles, making his hips buck from the sudden sensation. Lotor let out a pleasured sob, desperate for Sendak to finish him—or at least give him the command to release his tentacles.

Lotor was desperate to plunge them down Sendak’s throat—to coat his throat with the hot seed that was building inside of him. Lotor wanted nothing more than to thrust his tentacles against Sendak’s throat—to know that Sendak didn’t even need to swallow his seed when he was finished.

But Sendak had other plans. He continued to massage Lotor’s tentacles on the inside—Lotor quivered and his muscles spasmed as he cried out for more,barely able to form words on his lips. Sendak felt his own arousal grow, listening to the tortured pleas of his Emperor as he continued to bring him closer and closer. Lotor’s tentacles tried one last desperate attempt to reach Sendak’s warm mouth— to feel him surround them just as they had in the past, but Sendak had little interest in obliging them. He used his tongue to push Lotor’s tentacles with force, bringing a guttural groan deep from within the Emperor’s chest.

Lotor couldn’t hold back anymore, and soon his body began to spasm against Sendak’s hold as his tentacles unleashed their entire load while still squirming about inside his sheathe His release coated Sendak’s hot tongue as he tightened his grip on Lotor’s ass, pulling him in closer before lapping up every drop. Dragging his tongue slowly in and out of Lotor as he sought out every remnant of his lover’s sweet release—desperate to continue to taste his Emperor. 

“S-Sendak—” A ragged sigh left Lotor’s lips as his body continued to tremble.Sendak let his tongue trace over every crease and fold of Lotor’s flesh,gathering up all of Lotor’s seed before pulling back and licking the slick off of his lips. Sendak admired his handiwork before him—the trembling mess he had left Lotor.

“Yes my Emperor?” Sendak purred as he looked down at the remnants of Lotor’s cum which had begun to bead at the entrance of his sheathe. How it threatened to run down and onto the mattress,going to waste—something Sendak would not allow. He bent over to lap up the last few drops of his lover’s cum, bringing sweet whimpers from his Emperor. Lotor shuddered at the hot sensation of Sendak’s tongue against his sheathe again. 

“Have you had enough already, my Emperor?”

It truly had been too much for Lotor—the feeling of his lover’s fur gently grazing against his flesh as his hot tongue toying with his tentacles was overwhelming. Lotor nodded, yielding for the night, steadying his breath as he replied, “Things will be different once you trim your fur down.”

Sendak grinned, releasing Lotor from his grip. Lotor finally let his body relax into the mattress, weak from all of his writhing against Sendak’s hold. Sendak crawled up the mattress, laying down beside Lotor before pulling the blanket over them both, “And if I like how it looks now?”

“I’ll simply change the military dress code,” Lotor quipped back as Sendak pulled him on top of his body.Lotor missed this part most of all during all those lonely centuries—the sense of security as Sendak held him tight to his chest.

Sendak shook his head, brushing Lotor’s hair to the side before nuzzling into his neck, “Isn’t that going a little too far?”

“If it prevents you from doing that again then I would say no, it is not going too far,” Lotor replied, resting his eyes and sighing contently, a faint purr erupting from deep within his chest as he slowly drifted off to sleep in his lover’s arms. Sendak let out a soft chuckle, resting his arm around Lotor’s waist and face in the crook of his neck—mirroring Lotor with a soft purr of his own.

“If you insist my Emperor,” Sendak whispered, closing his eyes. 

Sleep soon overcame the two of them as they remained wrapped tightly in each other’s arms—finally at ease now that no one could ever come between them again.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed the chapter! If there's any characters/situations you'd like to suggest I'm open to hearing them, but please understand if I decide to decline for whatever reason.
> 
> If you have any questions [my Tumblr is here](https://legendofcarl.tumblr.com/)


End file.
